Ahsoka on Umbara
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Ahsoka is also coming to the mission of Umbara and helps the 501st to put an end to Krells madness.
1. Chapter 1: Briefing and Suspicions

_**A word from the Autor: **_Hey, hey, hey everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl. I know, that I should be working on stories, that are still running, but since I ran outta ideas for the most of them, they'll be put on a break. I'll wil set these on a break: My Padawan, my friend, Escaping on Christophsis, Sunnyside Sectionals, Friends on the edge, Rebel Tale and before I stop there is one more thing: The story "Back to school?" will stay a one-shot.

Ahsoka: And now you are going to send me into the world of the "Shadow-people".

Me: Wh-wh-wha-what? How did you know?

Ahsoka: I just knew it. It's not important how.

Me: Lemme guess: You sensed it?

Ahsoka: I told ya I won't tell.

Me: *groans* Fine. Let's cut the chatter and start with the first chapter of "Ahsoka on Umbara".

Ahsoka's POV:

I was stuck in a briefing once again. Sure...I was a padawan, who got trained in war and briefings weren't clearly a new thing to me, but they are always SO BORING. I stood next to my master, who just started giving instructions to take the capital city of Umbara. We were going to take that "Shadow-world"today, what meant, we would take a key-world today. The jedi masters Tiin and Krell were helping us. My master and I had never told master Kenobi or master Tiin, but something seemed suspicious to us about master Krell. We didn't know what it could be, but there must be one thing.

,,Ready to do my part general Skywalker.", I suddenly heared a clone behind me.

It was ARC trooper Fives. Since this was a really important mission, he would be helping us. I had last seen him as we broke into the Citadel and I had cut myself in the team.

,,Nice to have you on board.", Rex said to him.

,,Just like old times Rex.", Fives replied.

,,Anakin, Ahsoka remember: Cody and I will be 12 clicks to your south. We're counting on you to take out those loacal fighters, or I'm afraid the capital will never surrender.", master Kenobi said.

,,Ah...do we have to do everything?", Skguy asked and crossed his arms.

,,You two always seem to volunteer.", master Kenobi replied and turned away grinning.

My master just turned off the map and ordered us all into the gunships. As I boarded it, I began thinking about master Krell helping us. I remembered his great number of losses. More troopers have been killed under his command, than onto anyone elses. I thought, that he was more reckless, than any other jedi in the temple, even more reckless, than Skyguy. There also was the oppertunity, that he just didn't know how to lead troopers. He was just suspicious to me and I could tell, that Skyguy was thinking the same.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

,,I'm the luck and load!", I heared Hardcase cry out.

We were flying onto the surface of Umbara, but we met clearly strong resistance. I maybe got trained into this war, but these "Shadow-People" had weapons I had never seen before. I knew, that we would be going to face more trouble, than right now.

_**Ending word: **_I know, that it is KRIFFIN SHORT and, that the ending sucks, but this is only the first chapter. I will be writing more anytime soon.

Ahsoka: It was clearly boring.

Me: *groans* Ahsoka this is only chapter one, so please stop saying this and waint for the stories end, before you yell out, what you are thinking.

Ahsoka: Fine!

I'd love if you would leave some reviews behind, before you take off to take a key-world. Since we are done now I'll just say bye, bye and...

_may the force be with you._


	2. Chapter 2: Attack of the KillerPlant

_**A word from the Autor: **_Hey there everybody, this is jediclonecowgirl and I present the second chapter of Ahsoka on Umbara.

Ahsoka: I hope it's good.

Me: I'm pretty sure you will like it Ahsoka, but please lemme start now okay?

Ahsoka: Okay.

Ahsoka's POV

,,Remember Snips...we have to focus around here. Umbara is a dangerous world and the other battallions are counting on us.", my master said as we were landing.

,,Of course master.", I replied, before we jumped outta the gunship.

The Umbarans had begun firing at us more, as soon as clones on AT-RT's had jumped outta the gunships. We all ran through the crossfire. My master and I blocked the shots with our lightsabers. A few minutes later we arrived at a hill.

From there the Umbarans fired at us with some strage kind of tanks. My master warned us, that the enemy could've covered the whole path with traps.

,,I can't even see the enemy!", one trooper yelled.

,,That's why they're called the "Shadow-People" huh?", another one said.

I could understand these guys. I also barely saw anything on this planet. Suddenly I heared someone trip. It was Hardcase.

,,It's just a vine, keep moving Hardcase!", one trooper said.

,,Yeah I got it all under control.", Hardcase mumbled, but trouble was just about to begin.

The vine Hardcase had tripped over, was some strange kind of a plant or let me just call this...thingy an Umbaran killer-plant. The, errmm...let's call them tentacles, of this thingy had grabbed Fives and another clone. Hardcase kept shooting at the plant with his minigun, but after like...five seconds the plant had eaten the other trooper in was holding. That was a gross thing to watch, I can say. But then Fives seemed to have an idea: He grabbed a detonator and threw it into it's jaw. As the detonator exploded, the plant released Fives automatically.

,,Nice work Fives.", Harcase complimented him.

,,Hardcase right?", Fives mumbled.

,,Yeah...that's, what they call me.", Harcase replied, before he left, followed by Fives.

Half-an-hour later, we were preparing for the assault on the capital. I was helping my master and Rex.

,,General Kenobi's battallion sir?", Rex asked.

,,They're pushing towards the capital.", my master replied.

,,We'll be moving out as soon as the men are ready.", I added.

I saw another trooper running up to us soon after that. His nickname was Dogma.

,,All platoons have reported in general.", he said.

,,Get some rest.", my master reesponded.

,,Thank you sir. I'm fine.", Dogma said.

,,The general is giving you an order Dogma.", Rey then said a little sharp.

,,Of course sir!", Dogma then said and left.

I had to chuckle a little. Dogma kinda reminded me of Rex, back on Christophsis or Teth. My master felt the same way.

,,He's real untied, but he's loyal.", Rex said.

,,And he kinda reminds me of you.", Skyguy added.

,,Maybe...back in the day.", Rex mumbled and sounded a little depressed.

I had no idea why. I thought, that it had just been all these things, that already happened into this war, but I had no proof for this.

_**Ending word: **_Chapter 2 is done. Sorry, that it's a shortie once again. I hope you still like it.

Ahsoka: I bet they do. You did darn good today.

Me: Wow...thank you Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: I only tell the truth...it was really good.

I thank you all for reading my stories and reviewing them. I'd love if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you prepare your next assault. Now, as always, I'll just say bye, bye aaannd...

**may the force be with you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Crazy general

_**A word from the Author: **_TIME TO LOCK AND LOAD! Hey there everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with the third chapter of "Ahsoka on Umbara". I will start now, since there is nothing left to say. Really.

Ahsoka's POV:

It was quiet...too quiet for me. I could sense, that there was something comeing right for us, but what? Suddenly I heared a trooper behind me screaming in pain. Responsible for this was some strange kind of weapon, that looked like an insect, or something like it. The planet got stranger, with every minute I spent here. I quickly sliced the metal insect to pieces with my lightsaber, but then the Umbarans were shooting at us...ONCE AGAIN! A nice ambush. Kriff!

"Ambush! They're behind us!", one of the troopers excaimed.

"Everyone, we must defend our backs!", Fives commanded.

My master and I were blocking shots with our lightsabers and the clones were shooting, but there were too many of them. Then Rex suggested to move out, before getting overshot.

"Nice idea Rex.", I said.

"Everyone, move out!", my master excaimed then.

We all ran, until we hid behind some plants. We were save...for now.

"When were these bombers supposed to get here?", I asked.

"Paitence Snips. They're here any minute.", Skyguy replied and he was right.

As he said this, I saw two bombers of the galactic republic flying and dropping bombs.

"Haha! Good old Oddball. He's always on time.", I chuckled.

"That will teach them!", one trooper named Tup added.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Umbarans were quiet for now and now my master and I were about to speak with...UGH...master Krell. I still thought something was suspicious about him, but I had to keep my mouth shut now, since I didn't want to start any drama. This battle already caused enough of it.

"Master Krell. Our thanks for the air-support.", my master began.

"Indeed general Skywalker. The locals have prooven to be more resourceful, then we anticcipated.", master Krell said.

"But that's not the reason for your visit.", I said.

I wanted to sound normal and I didn't want to show him, that I wasn't really trusting him.

"Nothing, that concernes you kid!", he growled and pushed me aside.

"Master Krell, with all due respect, but I can't allow you to treat my padawan like this.", my master spoke up.

"So this girl is your apprentice? I'm sorry general Skywalker.", he then said.

He didn't bother to say sorry to me. Heck yes! You don't need to apologize at the padawan girl! She won't take that personal! It is just the padawan girl!

"General Skywalker, the council has ordered you back to Coruscant.", he then said to my master, who looked really confused.

"What? Why?", he asked completely stunned.

"The request was made by the suppreme chancellor. That was all they told me.", master Krell replied.

"I...I can't just leave my men and my padawan here!", he stuttered.

Master Krell told him, that he would take over the 501st for this time.

"Don't worry about a thing sir. We'll have this city under republic control, by the time you're back.", Rex said.

I couldn't belive Rex was trusting this guy. My master introduced Rex.

"Master Krell, this is Rex. He's my second-in-command. You won't find a finer or mor loyal trooper anywhere.", he said.

"That's good to hear.", he said.

"And this is my apprentice, you already got to know. Her name's Ahsoka Tano. She is really loyal in battles.", he then siad pointing to me.

"That's good to hear either.", Krell said.

Before he left my master pulled me a few meteres away and hissed an order in my ear.

"Something is not right about this guy. Since you're the jedi commander here, you'll be in charge of the most things, what also includes court-matrial or executions.", he whispered.

"Got it master.", I said.

"May the force be with you my padawan.", he then said.

"And with you.", I returned his comment.

Then my master boarded the gunship and I jogged back to Rex and the other troopers. As the gunship flew away, I thought, that it would be difficult to win this thing. Especially, when we were stuck with master Krell.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"It is an honor to be serving you.", Rex said, as the gunship was gone completely.

"I'm find it very interesting, that you even reconize the value of honor, for a clone.", he returned his comment.

Already this "For a clone." made me mad. Rex only tried to greet properly and he was only being insulted.

"Stand at attention or I'll arrest you.", he then said, as Rex looked at master Krell completely onfused.

Was this guy mad, or was it just me being into a bad mood? He was really overreacting with punishments.

He then told us, that there was a reason, that his command was so effective. It was because he "did things by the book". I could sense, that some troopers, including Fives, felt their hearts sink. He ordered Rex and me to have all platoons ready to move out imidiatly. Then he dismissed us.

"Is it just me, or is general Krell acting weird towards us?", Fives asked me, as master Krell was far enough away.

"I don't clearly know Fives. I really don't know.", I replied.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Quicken that pace battalion! This isn't some training course on Kamino!", master Krell excaimed a little later, as we were walking.

I was walking behind him with Fives and Rex, so I could hear his orders loud and clear.

"The new general really has a way with words.", Fives said.

"You've got a point there.", I mumbled.

"He's júst trying to keep us on schedule.", Rex cut himself in our conversation.

I didn't really trust master Krell and so did Fives. I was pretty sure, that there were also other troopers, that did not trust him. Maybe they hadn't the heart to speak up, because they didn't want to be court-matrialed. I hadn't told them yet, that I was in charge, when it came to things like this.

"Hey, you see that?", Fives suddenly spoke up, bringing me outta my thoughts with it.

There were some strange kind of Umbaran animals coming straight our way.

"Yeah...ready your weapons.", I said and activated my lightsabers.

The troopers raised their weapons and as soon as we could reach these...things, they fired. They avoided our shots and grabbed troopers. Luckily there were only three things of them and they were easy to deal with. I climbed over some plants and jumped onto one of these thingys, sliced them open and bringing the trooper down with it.

"Thank you.", he panted.

"No problem.", I excaimed, since I was already climbing up to help the next trooper.

I sliced the animal open once again and brought it down. Master Krell took care of the last one, while I deactivated my lightsabers, clipped them on my belt and helped the trooper up. It appeared to be Tup.

"Thank you Commander Tano.", he panted.

"No problem at all Tup.", I replied and smiled at him.

"Anyone else want to stop and play with the animals?", I suddenly heared master Krell excaim.

Jedi master or not, this guy began to scare me. The troopers probably felt the same way, since they all were quiet.

"Didn't think so. Now keep moving!", he yelled at us.

I just watched this crazy jedi walking away and I had to struggle to keep my lightsabers on my belt and not to take off one and use it against him.

_**Ending Word: **_Well...this is an unlucky situation for Ahsoka and the 501st. Their real leader is gone, they are outnumbered against the "Shadow-People" and they are stuck with the most crazy jedi of the ordrer. How will it go on?

I'd love if you'd leave some revies behind, before you have to defend yourself against staqrnge animals. Now I will just say bye bye and **may the force be with you.**


	4. Chapter 4: The sucide battle

_**A word from the Author: **_And so begins another chapter. Hey there everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl continuing with "Ahsoka on Umbara". I will start IMIDIATLEY! Okay...why did I just talk like that? I sounded like Pong Krell.

Ahsoka's POV:

We had been walking for force knows how long and I was clearly tierd. Fives, who walked right next to me, was barely walking. He more dragged his feet across the ground. Rex looked like this either and I could tell, that the troopers were tierd either. I saw Kix coming up to Rex and me.

"We've been keeping this pace for 12 hours now and the men are getting worn down. We should rest.", he said.

I walked up to master Krell to talk with him about that. This guy would probably start yelling at me again, like he did with all of us, but it was worth a try.

"The top of that ridge would be good place to make camp master Krell.", I said.

"The men don't need rest. They need to complete their tasks at hand.", Krell spat.

"Master Krell with all due respect, but...", I began, but I was cut off by him.

"PADAWAN TANO DO YOU READ ME?", he yelled at me.

As if I didn't see this coming. He yelled at me again. Rex decided to support me.

"Sir this terrain is extremely hostile and despite the dificulty of the conditions, we're making good time.", he said.

"The captain's right!", I added. "These men just need a little break."

"Look at these platoons. Both of you, or do I first have to remind you two, that we are the key to this mission? Time and rest are a luxury, the republic can not affort! The other battalions are counting on us and if we fail everyone fails. DO YOU TWO UNDERSTAND THIS? DO ALL OF YOU UNDERSTAND THIS? NOW MOVE OUT!", master Krell yelled, before he finally stopped yelling like he had just driven insane and walked away.

I followed with Fives and Rex next to me and the other troopers behind us.

"You tried. You tried.", Fives whispered next to me.

I didn't respond. I just thought about this whole battle. I tried to stop things form getting completely outta control, but was failing miserably.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

And so it began. We finally reached the capital and the assault could begin, but Krell yelled around again. He told us to launch a full out frontal assault onto the city. How long was this guy a general anyways? An assault on the main route would be crazy, reckless and, before I forget it, sucide! Only generals with the war-experience of a young jedi, who just made it to be a padawan, would suggest a thing like this. I walked over to the troopers.

"Why aren't we sticking to the original plan: probing in the defenses of the city, before we attack the capital?", Tup asked.

"This guy is more reckless, then my master could ever be. This battle turned into a sucide mission.", I mumbled.

"C'mon, we can do this. Let's take 'em!", Hardcase excaimed.

"Yeah...leave it to Hardcase to dive in the head first.", Jesse groaned.

"Don't you think, that the general knows, what he is doing?", Dogma asked.

"I...rised my objection to his plan, but the general didn't agree. So this is it.", Rex said.

"What if he's wrong? What are we gonna do then? Tell me that Rex!", I said, as I grabbed him by his wrist.

"With all due respect, but we don't have time for a debate Commander Ahsoka.", Rex said.

I didn't respond to him and no other trooper had the heart to speak up either. The silence stayed for a big bunch of time.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Eh...it's too quiet out here.", Tup said a few minutes later, breaking the silence with it.

I was walking at the front with Rex and Fives. Suddenly I heared explosions all around me and troopers crying out in pain. I quickly figured out why.

"LANDMINES! NOBODY MOVE!", I excaimed to everyone and then followed Rex, dropping on the ground.

After the dust cleared, we stood up again and checked out the men, who lied there and didn't move. I knelt down to one of them and shook his shoulder, but he didn't stand up.

"Oz is down!", I excaimed.

"So is Ringo!", it came from Jesse.

"Can you swep them?", I asked turning to Fives.

Fives nodded pulled out a special light and sweped the road.

"There are more over here!", Fives excaimed.

"Watch your step everyone!", I ordered.

Suddenly another explosion shook through the ground, but this time it wasn't the fault of the men. The Umbarans ambushed us...AGAIN!

"We're completely exposed!", Fives yelled out.

"Hold your ground!", I commanded and activated my lightsabers.

As I began blocking the shots, the Umbarans were already advancing. They came from all directions and we didn't have cover. I just knew one last solution, if we didn't wan to leave this planet dead.

"WE GOTTA FALL BACK!", I yelled out.

"Make them follow us. If we can see them, we can wipe them out!", I added yelling louder.

So we all ran. The troopers fired and I blocked the shots of the enemy. Then we finally got to a spot, where we could see them.

"That's it! Hit them with everything you got!", Rex commanded.

"Haha, where are you goin'? Get back here!", Hardcase yelled out and laughed.

In no time, they retreated. We had won this thing, but know we had to explain this to the monster-general. This couldn't end up good. For neither of us...and there he was already, aiming straight for Rex and me.

"PADAWAN TANO, CT-7567 ARE YOU ABLE TO UNDERSTAND MY ORDERS? YOU PULLED YOUR FORCES BACK FROM TAKING THE CAPITAL! THE ENEMY NOW HAS CONTROL OF THIS ROUTE! THE ENTIRE OPERATION HAS BEEN COMPROMISED, BECAUSE OF YOUR FAILIURE!", he yelled at us.

"DID YOUR MASTER TEACH YOU TO STAY QUIET, WHEN SOMEONE ASKS YOU A QUESTION?", he yelled at me.

"Leave my master outta this.", I chocked and tried to hold back my anger.

What was this guy thinking about? Taking me away from my master, so I could be his apprentice and be yelled at by him everyday? Luckily I knew, that the council would never support this, since they knew, that my master taught me well and still does. Fives seemed to try to support us.

"General Krell. In case you haven't noticed, Captain Rex and Commander Tano just saved this platoon. Sure you won't fail to reconize THAT!", he spoke up.

Master Krell turned to him.

"ARC-5555, stand down.", he said calm them and placed one of the blades of one of his double-bladed lightsabers at Fives's throat.

"Sir yes sir.", Fives mumbled and took a few steps backwards.

Why was he doing this? It wasn't the jedi way, to do things like this.

"Sir, I have to adress your accusation. Commander Tano and I followed your orders, even at a plan that was severly flawed at our oppinion! A plan that cost us men!", he angrily yelled and ripped his helmet off.

"NOT CLONES, MEN!", he yelled even louder.

"Even if it's our duty to follow you orders, we also have another one.", I added.

"Yes...to protect these men.", Rex yelled out.

"You two have sparks of tenacity. I know I do not command as the jedi you're used to serve...", he began.

"...especially not as your master,...", he continued, glancing at me.

"...but I have my ways. It may be difficult, but these are difficult times. Your loyalty to your men is commended. They seem to admire this and that's important for a good commander and important for good leaders. Your oppinion has been noted. Dismissed.", he ended and walked away.

"I think he almost complimented you two.", Fives said from behind.

"It is hard to tell Fives.", I sighed.

"INCOMING, INCOMING!", Hardcase yelled out.

Great...three ambushes at one day. Could this battle get worse? NO!

"Everyone, we must hold this position!", Captain Rex commanded.

"I just hope, the general doesn't intend on taking the capital, using this strategy.", Fives said.

"I don't know. We only find that out, if we survive this battle.", I replied to him.

_**Ending Word: **_Chapter 4 is done and Ahsoka and the 501st get more and more in trouble. How will things turn out for them? I'd love if you'd leave some revies behind, before you're taking off to your next assault. Now I will just say bye, bye and...

_**may the force be with you.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Of healing and enemy bases

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey there everybody, this is jediclonecowgirl, with the fifth chapter of "Ahsoka on Umbara". Since I'm done with "My Padawan, my friend" now, I'll mainly focus on "Ahsoka on Umbara", "Savina and AhsokaThe beginning" and "Escaping on Christophsis", which comes back from winter break. There will also be new ones, but not so soon. Well...let's get started, shall we?

Ahsoka's POV:

This battle was one of the most exausthing ones, I haad ever been in. I had to command the troopers on my own. When I wasn't commanding, I was helping Kix with the wounded. Because of the fact, that MASTER KRELL was in charge here, there were many wounded and poor Kix couldn't patch them all up on his own, so I offered to help. He had gratefully accepted my offer, but what did master Krell do? Simple: He hid, like a kriffin coward. I heared another explosion, that was caused by one of this STRANGE umbaran weapons and than clones crying out in pain. Seconds later I saw a strange king of a starfighter flying over me, closely followed by another one. Great! First strange tanks and now these fighters. I didn't think this could get ANY WORSE! Rex managed to chase those thingys away.

"We've got to move, before those fighters come back!", I excaimed.

"Commander Tano, Rex! Over here!", I heared Kix excaim.

The Umbarans came from all sides.

"Jesse, take the right place! Dogma, take the left place!", I commanded, before I force-grabbed the wounded trooper and pulled him outta the crossfire, behind a plant.

The shot had gone through his chest. It had almost hid his heart. I knew, that Kix couldn't do much there. The poor guy was unconscious and as I made sure, that master Krell wasn't watching me, I did a force-healing on him.

"You'll be okay.", I whispered, but I was sure, that he didn't hear me.

Kix was just coming my way. He had grabbed a trooper by his ankles, pulling him outta the battle. Unlike to the trooper I had healed, he was conscious and crying in pain. Kix sat him down against a plant and took off his helmet.

"You'll be okay buddy. This will ease the pain.", he spoke to the trooper, before Kix shot him a painkiller.

While I took care of another wounded, I spied onto a conversation between masters Kenobi and Krell. Master Krell held a holo-projector in one of his four hands and on it was the hologram of master Kenobi.

"The capital city is too fortified. We need your battallion to help us take it!", the hologram of master Kenobi said.

"Resistance from the Umbarans has been greater, than anticcipated. We're holding our ground at the moment.", master Krell replied.

Holding our ground? Heck yes, if it meant the men and me doing it. He was not doing anything. As I said: COWARD! The hologram of master Kenobi told him about an airbase on the west than. He told him, that we shoulkd take the base, so the rest of the forces could move into the capital. Master Krell told him, that we would get this base under our control.

"Remember general Krell: The entire invasion depends on you battallion!", the hologramm of master Kenobi said, before the transmission ended.

"Captain Rex, have those coordinates matched and all troops ready to move out imidiatley.", he ordered Rex.

"Yes sir!", he replied.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

In no time we were walking along a path...once again! As we got near the airbase, master Krell, Rex, Fives and I got up a hill, from where we could see better, and inverstigated. I took some macro-binoculars and investigated the base and so did Rex. What did master Krell do? NOTHING...AGAIN!

"Well...there is the base and it's heavily guarded. Tank devisions plus guns.", I mumbled.

"Well advance on the central gorge and get them with a full-foreward assault.", master Krell just said.

"This gorge is too narrow. We'll only be able to move our platoons in single squads. Maybe we should look for a more secure route.", I suggested.

As usual, he did not want to cooperate. He just told me, that I was deeply wrong again.

"Obi-Wan and the other battallions are holding of the enemy right now, waiting for us to take out this base. We don't have time to find out a more secure route.", he said.

I put my binoculars away and tried the jedi-code-method. He was a jedi master, so he probably would listen to me on this one.

"Master Krell, with all due respect, but this is suicide and suicide is not the path of the jedi knights.", I said.

He turned to me and said:

"In this war, the stronger wins. The rules have changed padawan Tano."

****

Rex and I stood in front of the man and gave the last instructions, before marching right into another suicide battle.

"Alright men, listen up. In similar squads, we'll be moving along on that gorge and hold the airbase.", Rex said.

"The casulties are gonna be high.", Kix said.

"Is this guy trying to get us all killed? He doesn't even fight with us! He hides like a coward!", I excaimed.

"I wasn't sure, that Krell was crazy before, but know I'm positive! Commander Tano is right. We had to retreat from the capital, because Krell made us go by his EXTREMLY FLAWED attack and now this?", Fives helped me.

"I don't know! It could be fun!", Hardcase said and raised his gun.

"Well...I argree with the general. We're running outta time and this is the best option.", Dogma spoke up.

"THINK for a minute Dogma! No recon? No air-support? We don't know, what we are up against. These people have weapons, neither of us has seen before.", Jesse excaimed.

"A few of general Skywalker plans seemed reckless too, but they worked.", Rex cut himself in.

"You might be right, but my master is leading us in the front and doesn't bring us to be on show, like master Krell does. A full-foreward assault would leave us too exposed.", I excaimed.

At this moment the troopers began to argue about, what was the right thing to do and I wasn't sure what to do. Some troopers said, we should change the plan and some other said, that we should stick to master Krell's plan. I knew, that master Krell would still get us into a whole load of trouble.

_**Ending word: **_Things aren't getting any better for our heroes. Let's see, what happens in the next chapter. I'd love, if you'd leave some revies behind, before you discuss with your troopers about battle strategies. The last thing to say not, is bye, bye aaaaannnnndddd...

**may the force be with you.**


	6. Chapter 6: The flying hero trio

_**A word from the Author: **_Hey there everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl. I have the sixth chapter of "Ahsoka on Umbara" on me. Let's get the chapter started shall we?

Ahsoka's POV:

Rex, Fives and I had been arguing about master Krell's suicide plan for at least an hour and master Krell had kept on annoying me, with comming all 3 minutes. I did not belive it, but we were still doing it by the suicide way. We were walking through this gorge and we were all quiet.

"The general somehow managed to lose his mind. How are you holding it out at the temple with him Commander?", Fives suddenly asked.

"Lemme just say, that I'm lucky and do not see him this much, but I heared enough stories about him for not trusting him.", I replied.

"You do not trust him either? I do not trust this guy either. I heared the stories too, but...", Fives said, but he was cut off.

The ground began to shake. What was that? A special kind of a booby trap, or just an earthquake?

"What the...?", Tup excaimed.

"E-earthquake?", I shakingly suggested.

I had been closer to the reason of the shaking ground, with my idea of a booby trap. It didn't take long for some new kind of weapon of the Umbarans coming out. It was...some big and metallic insect with a whole load of turrets on it and 5 seconds later 4 other of these came out. The clones already opened fire, but these thingys weren't damaged.

"They are ray-shielded!", I excaimed.

"We need rocket-launchers!", Hardcase yelled out.

Fives seemed like he had heared him and commed Rex.

"Mayday, mayday! Rex we need rocket-launchers NOW!", he yelled into his commlink.

Just a few minutes later troopers were running to us, with rocket-launchers on their backs. One of those things was destroyed by them, but there were still four left.

"Everyone! Back to that ridge! When you are there, spride detonators along the corridor! We're gonna blow those things sky-high!", I commanded, before I followed the troopers to a near ridge.

We sprided detonators along the corridor and then we began to lure those thingys with our screaming. I had found out, that those thingys must be controlled in some way and as they were near us, Rex set off the detonators. These Umbaran gunning insects were blown sky-high and we were save...for the moment.

"HELP ME WITH THE WOUNDED!", I suddenly heared Kix excaiming.

Some clones apparently did not make it to the ridge in time and Kix had already ran back to help them. I ran after him. I did not care, what master Krell would say. I just had one my mind to help these troopers. Kix and I managed to save them, but we still had to take the airbase. Since no one had a safer idea, we would have to do it the suicide-way.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Is everyone clear on the plan? Hardcase?", I asked later.

Hardcase, Fives and I were the first squad to attack the airbase. I tried to convince master Krell, that this was suicide and, that we clearly should come up with another option, but he just yelled at me again and said, that this was the best option we could use and put me in the first squad to attack the base, along with Fives and Hardcase. I raised my objection to this once more, but he did not want to listen and so I had to tag along. I couldn't belive, that I was doing this. Why did I have to? Why was master Krell doing this? So many questions went through my head, but not one awnser!

"Yes Commander!", I heared Harcase suddenly saying, bringing me outta my thoughts with the awnser.

"Fives?", I asked.

Fives didn't awnser. He seemed to have drifted away completely. I almost wanted to say "Helloo? Coruscant to Fives!", but that was just mean, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Y-yes Commander!", Fives stammered than.

Now he was finally focusing and I did not have to hummilliate him in front of Hardcase. The three of us quickly made our way to the airbase.

****

"Don't you think general Krell is crazy either?", Fives asked.

"I'm beginning to suspect, that he isn't crazy, but, that he just hates us all.", Hardcase replied.

We were getting closer to the airbase. Hardcase and Fives were talking about master Krell. I had kept quiet the whole way, but then I saw, that we were already really close tot the airbase. I had to speak up.

"Quiet! Both of you! There is the airbase!", I hissed.

We got in there pretty easy, but it did not take long, until we were spotted. The Umbarans opened fire. I quickly activated my lightsabers and blocked everyshot I could, but this couldn't go on forever. Suddenly I spotted Umbaran starfighters, that weren't used.

"Fives, Hardcase, get into these Umbaran starfighters!", I excaimed.

"What? Why?", Hardcase excaimed.

"Trust me! From there we can fight the Umbarans easier.", I yelled back as my commlink went off.

It was Rex. He and the others seemed to be in trouble.

"Commander Tano, we were ambushed. At the moment we are up against another Umbaran weapon. Help us Commander!", Rex voice came outta my commlink.

Fives, Hardcase and I jumped into the starfighters. The Umbarans opened fire, but these things were ray-shielded. Point for us! Finally things also seemed to work out good for us. We opened fire at the Umbarans, killing many of them and destroying many of their heavy guns with it. Then we were flying the starfighters to the position of Rex and the others. I must say, that it was kinda unusual to fly these and we had many problems. Fives was doing it clearly wrong. He kept flying his starfighter in a "spinning-way". I was not doing ANY BETTER, but Hardcase was the worst: He moved his fighter to the ground, almost hitting it and then he moved it back up. We had to face it: He was more avoiding crashes, then flying. Still...we managed to destroy this weapon. I heared Rex and the others cheering from the ground.

"Well done boys! We did it!", I complimented Fives and Hardcase, since they could't espect this from master Krell.

"Alright, let's fly home.", Fives said and boy, he sounded tierd.

****

We were all in front of the airbase, we had just taken. The survivors of our attack had surrendered, we had cut off enemy supply-lines to the capital city, and had gotten Rex and the others outta the weapon-incident alive. Fives, Hardcase and I ment up with Rex, Jesse, Dogma, Appo, Kix and Tup. Rex had taken off his helmet and smiled at the three of us.

"Despite Hardcase's flying, you three saved us all.", Rex said.

Now I felt really fluttered. The last time I felt like this was back on Christophsis, when I was twelve years old. I tried my best not to show it.

"That wasn't so tough.", Hardcase said.

Hardcase never let someone complimenting him. I didn't know why, but I thought, that he never knew, what he should say there.

"You sure? You looked a little bit green, when you came outta that fighter.", Jesse teased.

Hardcase playfully punched his brother's shoulder. I had to chuckle at this. I loved to watch the troopers clashing. It never got old...except, when they got mad at the other and it was up to me to prevent them from getting hurt.

"Captain, repot! How is our situation?", I heared master Krell excaim.

It was time to brace ourselves for the "monster-general" again. Rex was taking things easy. I didn't know why.

"We took the base and cut of enemy supply lines to the capital.", Rex said calmly.

"Consider yourselves fortunate.", master Krell said.

"It wasn't all luck master Krell. A lot of man died to take this base.", I spoke up.

"That's the price of victory padawan Tano! Did you master never teach you this? Maybe someday you'll realize it on your own. Dismissed.", he said.

We hgot away pretty good this time. I just wanted to get to sleep right now and I knew, that the men felt the same way.

"He's the one, who will never realize.", Fives said.

We all went off to sleep, after this speech. I'm not really sure who fell asleep first. The men, or me...

_**Ending Word: **_Our heros took the airbse, but the trouble isn't over yet. The men of the 501st begin to turn against their general and Ahsoka has an attempt to tag along. How will things work out. I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you take an enemy base. Well...I#ve nothing left to tell you, so I'll just say bye, bye and **may the force be with you.**


	7. Chapter 7: New plan and disobeyed orders

_**A word from the Author: **_TIME TO LOCK AND LOAD! Hey there everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl and I have the seventh chapter of "Ahsoka on Umbara". The last time we stopped, our heros took an Umbaran airbase, but know they still have to deal with the "monster-general". Let's get started shall we?

The work at the base was still in progress as I woke up. Republic gear was set up and prisoners were taken away. Right now I was following Dogma, Appo and master Krell in the hangar.

"The insergants have set up the defenses sir.", Appo reported.

"They want their base back. We can not let our guard down for the moment. Have all Umbaran security configured and locked down. I want this base under our complete control and I don't want excuses.", master Krell mumbled.

Rex came up to us and said, that there was a transmission from master Kenobi.

"I'll take it in the tower.", master Krell said and left.

Apperantly I was not needed, so I jogged over to Fives, who was cracking an Umbaran starfighter's acess-codes.

"Hey there Fives. How are ya doing?", I greeted.

"Tricky piece of hardware.", he mumbled.

"Master Krell's got Jesse sticking ordinates.", I told him.

"I still wait for him to thank us for handing this base over to him.", Fives groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"You can't espect this from him. He just a kriffin crazy jedi.", I mumbled and sat down next to Fives.

"I know, what you mean Commander Tano.", Fives said and let out a sigh.

"With, what have we deserved a monster as a leader?", I sighed.

"I have no idea, but we gotta be careful. He'll maybe launch other suicide missions.", Fives said then.

"You are right Fives.", I mumbled.

At this moment master Krell and Rex got outta the tower. Master Krell was yelling once again. This was NOT new anymore.

"Have Those containers searched and all weapons preped and loaded!", he yelled at some troopers, before he turned to face Rex.

"Have the platoons ready to move out in twelve hours. We're advancing on the capital.", he said.

"Sir should I try to get a message to general Kenobi? Shouldn't we coordinate our attack?", Rex asked.

"General Kenobi has his hands full. Same as us. We need to throw everything we have at them. NOW!", he yelled.

"We'd be marching into a bunch of missles and blasts sir!", Rex returned his comment.

"I realize you haven't agreed with all my strategies, but you are smart enough and loyal enough to follow my orders. NOW PREP THOSE TROOPS!", he evcaimed, before punching Rex into the shoulder.

Poor Rex! This was going to leave a mark. Rex jogged over to Fives and me, as Dogma, Hardcase, Jesse and Tup came outta the tower. They walked over to us either.

"Is the general losing his mind, or why does he keep yelling at everyone of us?", Tup asked, before he climbed up to help Fives cracking the acess-code.

"Be glad, that the general did not hear you Tup. If he had heared this, you'd be court-matrialed straightaway.", Dogma said, before sitting down onto a bunch of boxes.

"How did things go Rex?", I asked.

"The Umbarans are now getting re-inforcements from a supply-ship in the orbit.", Rex awnsered

Oh that was just great! Now we had to fight against the Umbarans harder than before and with master Krell's suicide-tactics, we probably would not make it from Umbara alive. I was leaning against the starfighter, Fives and Tup worked on. Jesse and Hardcase joined them really soon.

"With all those missles, we won't even make it to the delta alive!", Fives groaned.

"What can I do? I tried to reason with him. Those are the orders.", Rex mumbled.

"Grrreaaat, it's going to be another one of THOSE missions!", I suddenly heared a clone say.

It was Appo. He had just come up to us.

"You got that right Appo!", Fives said.

"Teriffic! Another suicide mission!", I groaned.

"Why do I have the bad feeling, that he has it out for all of us?", Tup asked.

"You are overracting Tup. You all do. Obviously the general knows, what he is doing. Do you think he really does not care, if he loses men or puts the life of some other jedi's padawan in danger?", Dogma asked back.

"I did not say this. I just think, that with his desire for victory, he blends out the fact, that there are lifes at stake.", Tup replied.

"I've never seen a jedi with these kinds of casulties.", I mumbled, but I got an idea than.

As I looked at the Umbaran starfighters, I got the idea to destroy the supply-ship with them, since no one would be shooting at us in these. I decided to tell the troopers.

"He's outta control! He does not act like the other jedi and has NO respect for neither of us!", Fives excaimed.

"Well...then we should use plan B.", I said.

"There is a plan B?", Hardcase asked.

"There should be always a backup plan. A fact, that master Krell does NOT think about. I made a backup plan up. We could use these fighters to destroy the supply ship. If we do this, we cut off arms to the capital.", I told the troopers.

"How Commander? The "Shadow-People" have them as protected as the capital.", Rex said.

"We just managed to get the acess codes! We've got their hardware, we've got their acess-codes, so what can stop us there?", Jesse excaimed.

"Jesse's right. We can sneak right past their blockade and blow this whole thing all the way back to Dooku. We'd get, where our ships can't!", Fives added smirking.

"I will ask the general about it.", Rex said and left.

**XxXx"AHSOKA ON UMBARA"XxXx**

We were still in the hangar, except for Dogma, as Rex returned. He did not look lucky.

"The assault on the capital will continue, as planned.", he sighed.

"So that is it? We are marching blindly into those missles?", Hardcase asked.

"We could also go on with the plan of Commander Tano and suffer the consequensces.", Fives suggested.

"You would be court-matrialed! If we had the time and the training, I would say do it! But it is outta my hands and the truth is, that you are no pilots. Except for Commander Tano.", Rex said.

"I probably could authorize this! I flied into airbattles like this before and piloting is learned quickly.", I encouraged them.

"She is right and by the way, if Fives and Harcase can fly one of these thingys, we all can!", Jesse said.

"Well...they weren't really flying. They were more avoiding crashing. You will be shot down, befor you get near the ship.", Tup mumbled.

"Not if we are in their fighters. They won't try to shoot at us!", Fives said.

At this moment I saw Dogma walking up to us.

"Hush! There is Dogma!", I hissed.

"What going on?", he asked, as he had arrived at the place, where we were sitting.

"Nothing Dogma. Nothing.", Tup lied.

Dogma did not seem to reconize, that Tup had lied to him. That had been a close one. If he had been a few steps closer, he probably would've heared us and turned us all in. I didn't know why, but for some reason, he seemed to be master Krell's pet. His spy. Did he send Dogma to spy on us, since we were always disagreeing with master Krell? I had no idea.

_**Ending Word: **_DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Our heros plan to disobey Krell's orders and Ahsoka takes it under her authority to execute the plan, to destroy the supply-ship of the Umbarans. I planned out a nice thing for the next chapter. Can you guess, what I mean? I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you dicuss a backup plan for a battle with your friends, that is against orders. Now I've nothing left to say. I just wanna say bye, bye. Oh, before I forget it:

_**May the force be with you!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Court Martrial and Knockout

_**A word from the Author: **_Hey there everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl with another chapter of "Ahsoka on Umbara". I won't be giving long speeches now and start.

I hated this all. I hated this mission, I hated master Krell and I hated the times, where I got the pleasure to be woken up in the middle of the night, because I could hear Fives and Rex arguing in the hallway. It also went like this tonight. Why the force did they always have to do it in front of MY quarters? To make matters worse: they were always yelling SO loud, that the people in the nearest rooms heared it, so I could hear them lound and clear, since they stood RIGHT AT MY DOOR!

"This is about more, than just following orders!", I heared Fives yell out.

"It is. It is about honor.", Rex sharply replied.

Honor? Did Rex took a bad fall in the last battle and land onto his head? There was REALLY NO HONOR in marching into a bunch of missles! I must've been thinking the same as Fives did. This was confirmed, as I heared his response.

"Where is the honor in marching blindly to our deaths?", he asked.

"It is not our call. We are part of something larger. We are not inependat of one another.", Rex gave his sharp response.

In this one Rex was sorta right. He wasn't just right, when it came to clones. He was also right, when it came to jedi, I thought. I had learned this ever since I was twelve years old, but still...following master Krells "suicide-orders" was TOO MUCH!

"I'm sorry, but I can NOT just follow orders, when I know, that they are wrong! Especially, when there are LIFES AT STAKE!", Fives excaimed.

"You will, if you support the system, we fight for.", Rex replied and sounded sharper, than before.

"I do support. I do, but I am NOT just another number! NONE OF US ARE!", Fives yelled.

I knew, that I had to end this, or they would wake up THE WHOLE BASE and I wouldn't love master Krell yelling at us in the middle of the night! I quickly left my quarters. Rex and Fives were still right in front of the door.

"Fives, Rex stop this right now. You are going to wake up the whole base and then we'll probably have master Krell breathing down our necks.", I excaimed.

"C-commander Tano? How did you hear this?", Rex stammered.

I could tell, that he was embaressed, that I caught him, arguing with Fives.

"You were loud enough. I'm surprised, if you haven't woken up the others either.", I said.

Rex left without saying another word. I shook a glance to Fives.

"You still in?", I asked.

"At what?", Fives asked back.

"The plan Fives!", I reminded him.

He turned and left. Now I was clearly surprised.

"Fives were are you going?", I excaimed.

Fives stopped and turned his face to me. He was smirking.

"To round up some pilots.", Fives said.

**!"Ahsoka on Umbara"!**

Today I wanted to practise along with Harcase, Fives and Jesse how to pilot an Umbaran fighter. It was Hardcase's turn. He got the fighter to flying, but after this he messed up EVERYTHING! He flew wildly through the hangar, making a big chaos, forcing troopers to leave their posts in fear and almost ripping off the heads of Fives and me.

"HARDCASE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", Fives yelled.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be doin' it.", Hardcase only replied.

He did not seem to know, what he was doing there himself. Fives and I had to duck again, because Hardcase was flying dangerously close over our heads again.

"Alright Fives...this can't get much worse.", I said to Fives, as we stood up again.

"You've got a point there.", Fives returned my comment.

Harcase did not seem to know how to land either. He just kept flying all over the place, but them it happened: As he was trying to land the fighter, he accidently shot a missle RIGHT AT THE DOORS! Nice piloting Hardcase! After this stunt, he finally managed to land this strange ship and got out.

"Are you crazy? You could've gotten us ALL KILLED and now we will really have general Krell, breathing down our necks.", Fives began to yell at his brother.

"It's a malfunction! No harm done!", Harcase replied grinning.

I really knew, that Fives wasn't wrong. Harcase was taking it too easy. I could already hear master Krell coming. Oh that was just great! He found out about our secret plan for sure.

"Explain this. NOW!", master Krell said sharply, facing Hardcase, Fives, Jesse and me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Hardcase was quicker, then me and began jabberin about an enemy booby trap, that went off here.

"A booby trap?", master Krell asked.

"Yeah, the fighter started flying around and had I not been able to get control of it and shoot the missle at the doors something worse might have happened.", Hardcase said, even though he knew, that he was one of the most horrible liars in the clone army.

Master Krell turned to Rex and did think about screaming once again and so did he.

"Well Captain Rex, looks like I was correct. The Umbaran fighters are dangerous and not fit for flight.", he said.

"But sir...we now know how they work. We just need practise!", Hardcase tried.

"Lock down these fighters. I don't want anything else exploded.", was his only response, before he left.

_**-Ahsoka on Umbara-**_

"Nice work there Hardcase! Now we know how to fly them, but we won't be able to get NEAR them!", Fives yelled at his brother a little later, as master Krell was gone and we were sitting on some boxes in the hangar, that still looked like an assault just ended there, by the way.

"C'mon Fives! That won't stop us. We can still sneak in and be out, before general Krell knows anything.", Hardcase encouraged.

At this moment Tup came to us. He was giggling and clapping.

"I thought your plan was to destroy the enemy ship with the fighters! Not to blow up our own hangar.", he said.

I had to admit, that I agreed with Hardcase. The tactics of master Krell were nothing, but suicide and besides I would've prefered to lead them into our own little assault, that would cost less lifes, than master Krells attack, than to walk into a bunch of missles and watch them die, with nothing I can do about it.

"Well...I agree, that we should go through with this. So are you three volunteering to be my pilots or what?", I asked a bit harshly, but they did not seem to mind.

"I'm in! Regardless of the consequences!", Hardcase said, ready to blow anything up, that got near him. Typical.

"I am in either. I was from the beginning.", Fives said, with a big smile onto his face.

"Flying these fighters beats walking into a bunch of missles, so...I'm in either. We just need a plan.", Jesse said, after a few seconds.

I didn't know about a good plan into this thing, but then I remembered a day, where I was like thirteen and my master told me a story about his past. He told me about blowing up a droid control ship, when he was like nine and he had even told me the secret about doing a thing like this. Then I got a good idea.

"I got one. My master blew up a droid control ship, when he was only nine years old and he told me, that the secret about this, was to hit their main reactor from the inside.", I told the troopers and smirked.

"Well...that won't be so tough.", Jesse said and smirked either.

**"(AOU)"**

I left the hangar to have a word with Rex. I planned to tell him, that we were going to go through with it. As I met up with him, he looked at me with worried eyes.

"You'll go through with it huh?", he mumbled.

"We will Rex.", I replied.

"What, if you get caught? What are you going to do then?", Rex asked me.

"Let this be my problem.", I just said.

Rex did not awnser. He just gave a nod.

"Good Luck for you...and watch out for Krell and Dogma.", Rex mumbled and smiled at me.

I only smiled back.

"We will Rex.", I mumbled. "We will.".

**?AhsokaonUmbara?**

The base was quiet. The most of the troopers were in barracks, Dogma included. We did not have to worry about him. Good! Master Krell was busy, with...force knew what. Good! I met up with Fives, Jesse and Hardcase. We were hiding behind some boxes, so we would not be spotted by one of the less troopers, that were still working. I was looking for a perfect moment to get ourselves starfighters and destroy this ship. After a few minutes the moment came.

"We're clear boys.", I whispered.

We rushed over to four starfighters, got into them and flew outta the base.

"I just hope this is a good idea.", Jesse said, as we were far enough away from the base.

"Well, it's better then Krell's plan!", Fives excaimed.

"I'm just into this thing, because I do not like him.", Jesse groaned.

"That's reason enough.", I said.

After flying a few parsecs, we suddenly got to see something, that I did not expect: An air battle! A whole seperatist fleet was protecting the supply ship and this fleet was twice as big as the seperatist blockade in the orbit over Ryloth or any other blockade, I had been leading battles to break through into this war.

"Wh-what the...?", Fives excaimed.

"Try to fly steady. We're going in there!", I commanded.

So we did and the Umbarans did not see, that we were a jedi padawan and three clones into Umbaran Starfighters, but even Hardcase got doubts now. To be the honest: I also hated it to watch the republic pilots get shot down, with nothing I could do about it.

"This maybe was a bad idea after all!", Hardcase groaned.

"Easy Hardcase. Don't get an ichy trigger finger.", Fives encouraged.

This comment made me chuckle, but then the kriffin big supply ship caught my eye.

"There is the supply ship. Ready?", I asked.

"READY!", the three of them excaimed.

"Let's do this!", Hardcase said, with this hyperactiveness into his voice, everyone of us knew and liked.

We were into this ship really quickly. Our flying destroyed many droids. I could already see the main reactor of the ship.

"There is the reactor! Prepare missles!", I commanded.

We were only a few meteres away and soon close enough to destroy the reactor.

"Fire missles!", I excaimed.

We fired and it would've worked, if those kriffin droids had not activated ray-shields. We had to slow down quickly and soon after all this clankers opened fire. We were defending ourselves from outta the fighters, but then I saw another good oppertunity: I spotted some boxes with explosive stuff inside.

"I think this wasn't a so good idea!", Fives mumbled.

"We can't back down now.", I said, as I jumped outta my fighter.

"COVER ME!", I commanded.

"What do you want to do Commander?", Hardcase asked.

I did not awnser his question. I just grabbed some of the boxes with the force and sent them through a little hallway, which also leaded into the main reactor. I did a force-jump to get back into my fighter and then I ordered the three of them to fly outta this ship and I was after them in no time. Luckily we were far enough away, as the exploding started and we were out in no time.

**((/AHSOKAONUMBARA/))**

"You did it!", Tup excaimed, as we were back at the airbase.

"That wasn't so tough!", Hardcase mumbled, not accepting Tup complimenting him. Typical. I was happy, that we did it. Now this battle would not be a classic suicide mission anymore, but then three troopers came up to us.

"General Krell would like to see them in the tower.", one of them said.

An interrogation with the "moster-general" was the last thing, I needed at them moment, but it couldn't be avoided. KRIFF!

**&AHSOKA ON UMBARA(WEARESODEAD!)**

"You showed youselves really brave! Unfortunately you've also commited a serious crime, by disobeying my direct orders.", master Krell said.

I could sense, that Fives, Jesse and Hardcase were getting scared already. Could not say, that I blamed them. I was getting scared of master Krell myself. I heared Rex speak up.

"Sir, this whole thing was my idea. If punishment has to be swift, it should be given to me.", Rex said.

It was a cool thing of him, trying to cover us and take the blame for this, but I just could not let him do it. This entire thing was MY idea and Rex had been innocent. I had to tell the truth.

"Don't punish Rex. He does not have to do anything with it. This entire thing was all my idea, so the blame should be placed upon ME!", I excaimed, but then Fives spoke up.

"Sir, Captain Rex and Commander Tano are attempting to take the blame for actions, that were clearly mine.", Fives said.

"FIVES!", we both excaimed at the same time.

"The blame should be placed upon me!", Fives excaimed.

"Let me be clear about the punishment for you and your brothers: You will be court-martrialed and you will be executed.", master Krell said.

Alright this was it! I could not let this happen! Neither Fives nor Jesse and Hardcase had done anything wrong and Rex wasn't happy either.

"WHAT?", he excaimed.

"Make no mistake. For crossing me...you will pay the price.", master Krell said.

"Master Krell with ALL DUE RESPECT, but you do not have the power to do this. First of all: you ain't the real general around this place! Secondly: Only I can decide this!", I yelled out, but that was a clear mistake.

Master Krell turned around to face me. Then he did the unthinkable: He held off and punched me into the face! I fell onto the floor imidiatley. The last thing I heared was the gasping of the clones. The last thing I saw was Kix grabbing me by my wrists. Then everything went black.

_**Ending Word: **_Finally I am done! It took me...force knows how long to finish this chapter. Now you found out, what I meant: Hardcase is alive! :-) I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you defend your friends in court. Well...I have nothing to say, so I will just say bye, bye aaaannnnddd...

_**may the force be with you.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Traitors, troopers and Skyguy

_**A word from the Author: **_Hey there everybody! It's jediclonecowgirl and I have the ninth chapter of "Ahsoka on Umbara". Last time, as we left our heroes, Ahsoka, Jesse, Hardcase and Fives destroyed the supply ship of the Umbarans successfully, but the three clones were court-martrialed and Ahsoka was knocked out by punch of Krell. Now let's see, what happens next:

Ahsoka's POV:

My eyes peeled open. My entire body was numb and my head felt like it got banged against a rock one hundred times. I soon saw, that I was in my quarters and layed onto my bunk. Kix stepped into the room soon after this.

"Glad to see, that you finally woke up Commander.", Kix mumbled sadly, as he closed the door behind him.

"What happened Kix?", I asked.

"Krell punched you into the face Commander.", Kix explained, with a sad sigh.

"What about Jesse, Fives and Hardcase?", I gasped.

"They are in the prison wing of this base. The Captain is preparing their excecution. He did not want to himself, but Krell threatened him.", Kix sighed.

My energy and my strengh came back at once. I knew, that this was all wrong and I wanted to save Fives, Jesse and Hardcase. Their time to join their dead brothers hadn't come yet. I sat up. I heared a strange noise coming from the door, but I did not think anything strange about it.

"We must get there at once! Their time hasn't come yet and I can't let them get killed for a treason, they did not commit!", I excaimed.

"Neither of us wants it to happen Commander, but we can not do a kriffin thing to stop this.", Kix mumbled.

"We can Kix. We can.", I said, while standing up and walking to the door, but I couldn't open it. It was apperantly locked.

"It's locked Kix! Somebody locked us up!", I excaimed.

"Impossible.", Kix mumbled.

"But the door is locked Kix!", I excaimed.

"We should call for help then!", Kix excaimed.

"I hope someone hears us.", I mumbled.

"HELP US! WE ARE LOCKED UP!", I yelled, while slamming against the door.

"IS ANYONE OUT THERE? GET US OUTTA THIS ROOM!", Kix excaimed.

"CAN ANYONE HEAR US?", I yelled out.

"What happened? This is Appo!", I suddenly heared a trooper excaiming from out the door.

"Appo! Thank goodness! Somebody locked Kix and me up! Can you open the door?", I asked.

"One Second Commander! You'll be out in no time.", Appo said and a few moments later the door opened.

"Thank you Appo.", I whispered.

"No problem!", Appo returned my comment.

"Kix do you know, where the execution is supposed to take place?", I then asked turning to him

"I do. It's supposed to take place in hangar 9-4.", Appo spoke up.

"Well, then let's get there. We gotta prevent this!", I excaimed.

"Would someone please explain this to me?", Appo asked.

"We need to stop the execution of Hardcase, Fives and Jesse! NOW!", I said quickly, before we ran off.

_**JJJJJJJ(AHSOKA ON UMBARA)JJJJJJJJJJ**_

I ran all the way through the base, with Kix and Appo on my heels. Soon we arrived at the hangar 9-4, but I knew it as the hangar, that Hardcase had almost blown up. We arrived soon, but the shooters were already aiming their guns at Fives, Hardcase and Jesse.

"We are too late.", Appo croaked, but then Fives spoke up.

"This is wrong and everyone here knows it! The general's making a mistake and he needs to be called on it. No clone should have to go out this way. We are loyal soliders, we follow orders, but we are NOT a bunch of unthinking DROIDS! We're men. We must be trusted to make the right decissions. Especially, when the orders we are given are WRONG!", Fives excaimed.

"FIRE!", I heared someone excaim. It was Dogma. Kix, Appo and I weren't far away, so I ran in front of them and blocked every single shot with one of my lightsabers. Fives, Hardcase and Jesse seemed kinda surprised and so was Rex.

"Commander, this was not necessary. We all missed on purpose.", Tup mumbled.

"We totally agree with you Fives. This was all wrong. We're sorry.", Tup sighed.

The other troopers nodded and dropped their weapons.

"What are you doing?", Dogma asked and he sounded a little furious.

"They are doing the right thing Dogma, because this is what soliders are reordered for heroic actions and one day every man in this battallion may face a similliar fate.", Rex explained, while I took off their binders.

"Thank you Commander.", Fives croaked, as I took off his.

"Yes. Thank you.", Hardcase whispered.

"They're right. Thank you.", Jesse croaked out.

"It was no problem at all boys.", I mumbled back.

Suddenly a trooper, who usually worked into the tower at this time came up to Rex and me.

"General Krell would like to see you two in the tower.", he excaimed.

_**OMG/AHSOKAONUMBARA/OMG**_

"You wanted us sir?", Rex asked.

"I ordered those clones to be destroyed. You two make a mistake by crossing me.", Master Krell snarled.

Luckily he was interrupted by an incoming transmission. A strange kind of a hologramm of a clone trooper appeared. He reported, that the Umbarans had probably disguised themselves as clones to trick us. I didn't know why, but for some kind of reason I had a really bad feeling about this.

**====Ahsoka on Umbara====**

"Stay alret everyone. The enemy has our weapons and our armor. They may try to trick us with an ambush.", Rex said to the men.

Fives, Jesse and Hardcase were in prison again. I hated this, but it was better then to see them dead. I had my lightsaber already activated, since it was too dark to see anything. Suddenly the enemy opened fire. I activated my second lightsaber and began to block the shots, while the clones opened fire either. The troopers of the enemy were wearing the armors of the 212th legion. I did not want to imagine, what they had done to them. I fought with some of these men for 3 years. While the battle was going on, we all were split in some kind. I ended up into some dark area along with Kix and Rex. Suddenly we saw an injured trooper limping through the area without his helmet and as we ran a little bit closer to help him, we saw, that it was WAXER OF THE 212TH ATTACK BATTALLION! The enemy had not tricked us. Master Krell did. Waxer was aiming his weapon at the three of us, but as soon as Rex and Kix took off their helmets he saw what had happened. He fell to his knees panting. Kix knelt down next to him to take care of him.

"General Krell ordered us against one another.", Rex excaimed, while he put his helmet back on.

"We gotta end this now Rex, before more die or get injured!", I excaimed.

We both ran right in the combat.

"Everyone stop fireing!", I yelled out.

We're shooting at our own men! They ain't Umbarans! They are clones!", Rex screamed a split-second after me.

"Take off your helmets. SHOW THEM YOUR NOT THE ENEMY!", I yelled out.

Rex pulled off his helment, while we ran through the crossfire.

"Everyone! Stop fireing. They're not Umbarans! They are clones!", I yelled later.

Then Rex pinned down a trooper of the 212th and took off his helmet and showed his face to everybody.

"Look. You're clones! You're all clones!", he yelled.

Everyone stopped fireing imidiatley. They all took off his helmets and then I heared troopers gasping.

"What?", I heared Dogma excaim and then his helmet slipped outta his fingers.

The troopers walked foreward to face each other. I fell onto my knees. Rex released the trooper, he had pinned down and then held his head.

_**OOOOOOahsokaonumbaraOOOOOOOO**_

Everybody helped each other. Troopers of the 212th and troopers of the 501st were helping each other. The medics were already getting tierd, while patching up the wounded. I was sitting onto some Umbaran plats along with Tup, Appo, Dogma and Rex.

"This can not be happening. What have we done?", Tup asked and I knew he was avoiding tears.

"You were right the whole time about General Krell.", Dogma sighed.

"I just don't understand it. Why did these troopers attack us?", Appo asked.

"It's quite obvious. Master Krell ordered THEM against US and US against THEM. He ordered us against one another.", I said and then I saw Boil, Waxer's brother-in-arms, as the troopers called it, came up to us.

"Commander Tano...we made camp a few clicks away from here. It would be a safer place to patch up the wounded and plan, what to do next.", Boil whispered.

We gratefully accepted his offer and then we all went to the camp of the 212th.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::AoU::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

We soon arrived at the camp of the 212th legion. The wounded were patched up and soon master Kenobi came up to me.

"Ahsoka...Boil told me about your arrival. Could you please tell me, what happened?", he asked.

"Yes master Kenobi, but it's a really long story.", I whispered.

So I told him the whole story. From the moment, where we got master Krell, as a replacement-general, until the time, where we found out about the fact, that he was a traitor.

"Ahsoka...why haven't you contacted me over your commlink? I would've helped you and your men straightaway.", master Kenobi asked, as I was done.

" I don't know. I just don't know.", I whispered.

"Come on Ahsoka. We'll contact Anakin now.", master Kenobi whispered.

_**§§§§§AOUAOUAOUAOUAOU-O-o-O-o**_

"HE DID WHAT?", the hologram of my master excaimed a little later.

I was just in the middle of telling him the story. I had just gotten to the part, where master Krell punched me. Then I went on, until I got to the part, where we found out, that master Krell was a traitor.

"Ahsoka, don't worry. I will help you on Umbara. I'm not so far away. It will only take me two hours to get to you.", my master said.

I smiled at him, before the hologramm faded.

_**"%"%"%"%"%aou"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%**_

My master's starfighter soon landed near the camp of the 212th. I stood there and waited for him.

"Hey master.", I greeted.

"Hey Snips.", he greeted back.

I tried to avoid sobbing, but I just couldn't. The events around here must've been to much for me. It was just a little more, than I could take on this mission.

"Oh Snips...", he whispered.

It was all he said, before I launched myself into his arms and began to cry.

"Everything will be okay again Snips.", my master said, as he held me into his arms and rubbed my Lekku.

My master could be annoying sometimes and sometimes we would fight a lot, but right now I was thankful, that he was here with me and, that he held me.

_**aouAOUaouAOUaouAOUaouAOU**_

Everything was planned now. The strategy was made and tomorrow we all would arrest Krell for treason against the republic. We were all heading to sleep now. We were tiered and beaten and got to sleep into some emergency tents. My master and I were sharing one. I was happy about this. As we went to our tent, Waxer walked past me. His leg was bandaged and apperantly very sore, but he still gave me a thankful smile. I smiled back and as my master and I got into our tent and lied, he quickly pulled a blanket over me.

"Good night Snips.", he whispered.

"Good night Skyguy.", I whispered back.

I curled up into a tiny ball and fell asleep. For the first time on this mission, I was peaceful. Tomorrow everything was gonna be okay again. I just kinda knew it.

_**Ending Word: **_Our heroes are attempting to arrest Krell for treason against the republic, but this guy is a lot tougher, than he looks. I'd love, if you'd leave somereviews behind, before you arrest a traitor. Now I will just say bye, bye and, as usual:

_**May the force be with you!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Someday this war will end

_**A Word from the Author: **_So...this is it. The final chapter of "Ahsoka on Umbara". My most popular story at the moment. Well...*sighs*...let the final chapter begin.

Ahsoka's POV:

I woke up and reconized, that I had woken up too early. My master was still snoring next to me and the clones were still asleep either...except for one. I kinda knew, that it was Dogma. He has been down, since we found out, that Master Krell was a traitor. I left my tent and jogged through the whole camp, until I found Dogma, sitting on the ground all by himself. I decided to sit down next to him. He quickly spotted me.

"I know I shouldn't sit around here at this time. Sorry, if I woke you up Commander.", he whispered and wanted to leave, but I made him sit again.

For a short time we just sat there and watched the stars, until Dogma sighed.

"It's my fault, that we are in this situation now.", he whispered.

I couldn't belive, what I was just hearing. Sure...Dogma had defended Krell, but he did not know about the fact, that he had been a traitor. He wouldn't be so down, if he had.

"No it isn't Dogma. Nobody could've forseen this. He was a traitor and he alone is the one to take the blame for this. Not you.", I whispered.

"The situation of Fives, Hardcase and Jesse is MY FAULT! I ALONE was the one, who told Krell about your secret mission! I'm also the one to blame for all this!", Dogma cried out.

Even though he turned Fives, Jesse, Hardcase and me in, I couldn't be mad at Dogma. It was just in his personallity to follow orders, so he wouldn't get in any trouble, but sometimes excatly this gets you into a great deal of trouble.

"I wish I could earase it and start it all over.", Dogma sighed.

"You still remember our plan to confront Krell? You could take part.", I whispered.

"I will Commander. This monster has to be caught for all this. As long as he is free, we can't stand a chance against the Umbarans and we won't have a chance to win this battle.", Dogma whispered.

"Now...let's get some rest.", I said.

This time Dogma didn't tell me, that he was fine. He just nodded and jogged over to his tent. I also went back to mine. My master was still asleep and I lied down, pulled my blanket over me and fell aslepp again.

_****_

I jogged through the forest, with Fives, Jesse and Hardcase on my heels. I managed to break into the prison wing of the Umbaran airbase and get them outta it. Now they were in their full armors, they had their helmets on and they had blasters into their hands. Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker had rounded up the clones in the forest. I was the one to give the last orders, before we would start this thing.

"We all know who is responsible for what happened out there. What we don't know is why. Something has to be done and our orders are to arrest Master Krell for treason against the republic.", I said.

The clones began to cheer. Especially Fives, Hardcase, Jesse, Appo, Rex, Tup and Dogma. It didn't surprise me at all.

**O=======================================O**

The clones were ready and so was I. We were the first group to confront him. The doors opened and the clones jogged in. I followed them, with a hand on one of my lightsabers.

"General Krell, you're being released of duty.", Rex siad.

"It's treason then!", Krell said, but neither of us was afraid.

The clones raised their weapons.

"Surrender General!", Rex said, pulling out his two blasters.

"Explain your actions!", I ordered.

"My actions?", Master Krell asked faked.

"To order your troops against one another.", I excaimed.

"Oh...that.", he whispered, making it sound dangerous, but we didn't go away.

"Surrender Master Krell. You're outnumbered.", I said, but the next time he force-pushed us against the wall.

"You dare to attack a jedi!", he excaimed.

Then he activated his double-bladed lightsabers and began to slaughter clones. The shots of the clones were blocked easily by him, but as he wanted to slaughter unconscious clones, I quickly activated my lightsabers and stopped him. I remembered the day, I fought General Grivieous, when I was younger, as I said this.

"Sorry to interrupt your playtime, but would you prefere a real challange?", I asked grinning.

"That wouldn't be you Padawan!", he excaimed.

We began to battle, until he jumped right through the window.

"Get him!", a clone excaimed from down.

I jumped through the broken window and landed with the force. I quickly followed him, but he force-pushed a trooper really hard, before escaping into the forest. The trooper pinned me down, but he was alright. He quickly rolled off me.

"Sorry Commander.", he whispered.

"It wasn't your fault.", I awnsered, as I stood up.

My master and Master Kenobi ran to us at this moment.

"Well...that won't be so easy after all.", Skyguy mumbled.

"Well...I'd say let's do it.", I replied.

"Troopers, don't let Master Krell escape.", Skyguy ordered then.

****

"Anybody got anything?", I later asked into my commlink.

We had split up to find Krell quicker. We stayed in contact over commlinks. I was pattrolling into some area, along with Rex, Fives, Jesse and some other troopers.

"Negative Commander. We lost him.", a trooper's voice came outta my commlink, but suddenly I heared lightabers humming and troopers screaming.

"He's too...powerful...HURRY!", a troopers voice came outta my commlink.

Suddenly everything was quiet. No screams came outta my commlink anymore. Master Krell had slaughtered them all. Suddenly we all heared Master Krell's voice.

"You should've listened to your instincs from the beginning padawan.", the voice said.

The clones readied their weapons. I quickly activated my lightsabers.

"You were right, with not trusting me.", the voice added and then Master Krell landed in front of us from outta nowhere.

"You've all been my minions!", he excaimed.

"GET HIM!", Rex excaimed.

The clones were running up to him. The most of them were killed by Krell's lightsabers. Then he deactivated them and killing clones, with breaking their necks, tossing them against trees and so much more. I quickly stopped him and the battle between the two of us was on again.

**aouaouaouaouaouLC**

Parry, block, attack, jump, parry, strike, duck, block, jump, attack. The battle was going through the forrest of Umbara. Master Krell aimed for my legs with one of his lightsabers, but I quickly jumped. As I landed he aimed for my head, but I managed to block. I had to admit, that this battle was wearing me out, while Krell did not look exausthed ONE BIT! Suddenly I spotted one of the Umbaran Killer-Plants and had a great idea: If I could lead him to one of the plants, I could win this fight and knock him out. My strategy was now to fight deffensive, so I could lead him to the plant. It worked it actually worked. The plant wrapped one of its tentacles around Krell and tossed him trough the air, while I ordered the troopers to my position. Tup acted quickly and opened fire at the plant, so it released Master Krell. Then Tup stunned him.

"I stunned him Commander.", he said panting.

"Nice work Tup.", I complimented him, while Rex and Fives put binders around his wrists and I commed my master and Master Kenobi, to tell them, that we managed to arrest Master Krell.

_**))))))))))))))))))AoU((((((((((((((((((((((**_

My master, Master Kenobi, Rex, Cody, Jesse, Hardcase, Kix, Fives, Tup, Dogma, Waxer, Boil and I were taking the elevato r into the prison wing of the Umbaran air base.

We finally had managed to arrest the traitor Krell. As we stood in front of his cell, I began to ask questions.

"Why Master Krell? Why all this stuff? Why did you betray the republic? Why did you betray the jedi?", I asked.

"I am NO LONGER naive enough to be a jedi! A new power is rising. I've forseen it. The jedi are going to lose this war and the republic will be ripped apart from the inside.", he said.

I was sure, that he was just trying to confuse me. The jedi are gonna lose this war? The jedi were serving the republic, so how were excatly WE supposed to lose this war? And ho.w should the Republic be ripped apart from the inside? This did not make sense at all. I was sure, that he had gone mad and I saw his yellow eyes. The eye-colour of the Sith, as my Master had told me.

"You're an agent of Dooku!", I hissed.

"Not yet, but when I get outta here I will be. After I've suceeded to drive the republic forces away from Umbara, the Count will reward my actions and make me his new apprentice.", Krell said.

"How could you do this? You had my trust, my loyalty, I followed ALL of of your orders and you made me kill my brothers!", Dogma suddenly excaimed.

I saw Fives place a comforting hand onto Dogma's shoulder. Everyone of us had been fooled, but since Dogma was a bit naive, one of the newer guys and trusting quickly it had hit him extra hard. Ouch!

"That's because you are the biggest fool of them all Dogma! I counted on blind loyalty like yours to me my plan suceed.", Krell said and laughed evilly.

Double ouch for Dogma on this one. We had all been used by Krell, but Dogma had been used the most. I felt sorry for him. As Fives wrapped his arm around his shoulder, he began to relax slightly and then I saw Dogma giving Fives a look, that said "Thank you" and Fives returned a look, that said "No problem _vod"._ That was the Fives I knew. He was always there to help, when his brothers needed him and he was able to forgive. He just wasn't able to forgive himself, after this incident in the _"Citadel",_ but that was another story.

"That'll never happen. You're a traitor General and you will be dealt with this time.", Rex spoke up next to me.

"You'll never learn Captain. The Umbarans are going to retake this base and when they do it, I'll be free.", Krell said.

_****_

All hell had broken loose into the Umbaran airbase. Troopers were running around everywhere, Masters Skywalker and Kenobi gave orders and more and more troopers got onto the primitor. Appo had been in the tower, trying to get the transmitter working, so he could send a call for re-inforcements, since we could not take them all on our own. Now I saw him jogging over to us, since I was sitting onto some boxes, with Rex, Fives, Jesse, Hardcase, Kix, and Tup.

"It looks like the transmitter was sabotaged Commander Tano. I couldn't get a clear signal.", Appo mumbled.

"Krell sabotaged the transmitter, I just know it. He's been against us from the beginning.", I snarled.

"If the Umbarans get to him, they'll turn over ALL our intel. The defense codes, EVERYTHING! They'll strike a serious blow to the republic.", Fives said.

"Something has to be done. We can not risk the possibility, that he might escape.", Jesse said.

"As long as Krell's alive, he is a threat to everyone of us.", Tup said.

"I agree.", Rex sighed.

_**O===============O====O=O==OO=O=O**_

We were all in the prison wing again. Rex had pulled out one of his blasters. He wanted to execute Krell personally. Jesse had unlocked the shield of Krell's cell.

"Turn around. Step towards the wall.", Rex commanded and Krell did so.

"On your knees.", Rex said.

"You're in the position of power now. How does it feel?", Krell asked.

Oh no! He was starting to mess with Rex's mind. He was beginning to get scared.

"I said ON YOUR KNEES!", Rex growled.

Krell did so, but he did not interrupt his mind-game.

"It feels good, doesn't it? But I can sense your fear.", Krell said.

He was using Rex's fear against him. He tried to force himself to pull the trigger, but his arm was already beginning to shake.

"You're shaking, aren't you?", Krell said grinning.

"I HAVE to do this!", Rex chocked out.

Whatever Krell was doing with him, he tired to fight it off, but he wasn't really sucessfull. I hated to watch him like this and I was angry with Krell for doing this. I wanted to take one of my lightsabers and kill him now, but then my master told me something through our bond.

_"Don't use your saber yet Snips. I'm sure someone else will kill him.", _I heared Skyguy in my mind and suddenly a blaster bolt zipped through the room, missing Jesse and me by a few inches and hitting Krell the traitor into the back.

He was dead imidiatley. Dogma had fired at Krell instead of Rex. He had taken one of Fives's blasters. He was breathing heavily, while handing the blaster to Fives.

"I-I had to. He...betrayed us.", he chocked out.

I couldn't help it. I had to smile. The traitor Krell was dead. My master was back with us and neither of us had to be worried about staying alive because of our leader. In war you should be worried about staying alive because of your enemy, but not because of your own leader.

"Dogma?", I heared my master mumble.

"Yes...General?", I heared Dogma mumbling back.

"Good work!", my master said, smiling at Dogma.

Dogma smiled back at him. I didn't know, if he was forcing himself to smile, or, if he really realized what he had just done.

_**=OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO=**_

We were all in hangar 9-4, waiting for the gunships to land. Some new troopers were coming. Since the incidnets of the last days, we had to call for backup to take the capital of Umbara. Suddenly I feeled someone tapping me onto the shoulder. I quickly turned around to face Skyguy.

"You did good Ahsoka. If it hadn't been for you, many of our men would've died needlessly.", he said.

"Master, can I ask you a question?", I asked.

"Sure Snips.", he said.

"What is the point of all this? I mean...why?", I sighed.

"I don't know Snips. I think no one knows it, but I do know many things. For example, that this war has one danger: To forget, who we are. We are peacekeepers Snips, no soliders. You have kept this in your heart. Other then Krell, who was leaded to the dark side and there is one thing I know for sure: Someday this war is gonna end.", Skyguy mumbled, before he took my hand and leaded me back to the others.

Soon we were finally going to take that capital and this would bring us all one step closer to peace in the galaxy.

_**Ending Word: **_It is done. This story is done. I want to give a big thank you to all of you, who've read this story, for reading a reviewing. I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you return to the battlefields to take the capital of the eney. Well...as usual I'll say bye, bye aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnndddd...

_**may the force be with you!**_


End file.
